


you are the music in me

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the tumblr prompt "I run the night slot on campus radio and some jackass keeps calling in to insult my music taste and request high school musical songs instead".</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the music in me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uncreativename](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreativename/gifts).



> I haven't written Faberry in a very long time, but here's my attempt at doing them justice. Happy Birthday, Kaitlyn!
> 
> I don't own anything you recognize. Title is from the high school musical song.

The first time someone calls in to request a song during one of her night shifts is also probably the first time someone has called in to the campus radio station _ever_.

At least Rachel thinks so.

The radio is student run and no one really listens to the channel because it's crappy and is also sometimes the home of the Kurt and Blaine morning show that everyone loves to hate because it consists of the two of them singing duets fifty percent of the time. Rachel's not complaining, though. Crappy station means they're desperate for new content and that, in turn, means they allow her to, essentially, listen to the Top 25 Most Played songs on her iPod for two nights a week in a booth of some sort while she eats kale chips and highlights her portions of the script for the year end musical.

Not only that, they also pay her for it.

So the first time someone calls in, Rachel panics a little because no one had even taught her how to pick up calls while she's on air, but she also almost jumps out of her seat in excitement because someone is _calling in_. She's making the campus radio station relevant one Barbra Streisand hit at a time.

After she figures out the technicalities of answering the call, Rachel is practically breathless with excitement. She says, "NYADA Campus Radio Station, what can I do for you this fine evening?"

The line is quiet save for the static for about ten whole seconds and Rachel is about to repeat the greeting, if only a bit more aggressively when the girl on the other end finally says, "I'd rather listen to Zac Efron's whining voice telling me to 'bet on it' than this stupid crap you're playing."

"Excuse me?" Rachel is appalled at this girl's brashness and lack of appreciation for the true musical arts.

"I said I'd prefer to listen to some High School Musical over Storming On My Parade or whatever."

"It's Don't Rain On My Parade!"

"I don't care, no one likes the parade anyways!"

"You know what?" Rachel has to sit up in her chair and put her kale chips down because this is already so frustrating and she's only ever gotten one call for goodness sakes. "Barbra Streisand is God's gift to mankind and all of her songs, especially Don't Rain On My Parade, belong on the radio and - "

"I'm normally not one to interrupt, but I really could not care less."

Rachel hangs up.

 

* * *

 

The phone rings during her next shift and the same girl insults Barbra again.

Rachel is angry and so very frustrated by the fact that the only reaction, and probably audience, she gets during her shifts is the same sullen girl with a tired voice and a hatred for musical masterpieces. The girl keeps phoning though, and after the third incident, Rachel angrily puts on Bet On It to show the girl that she has the power to take ironic song choices and put them on play.

On Saturday, Rachel is about to put on her last song before going home to get some much needed rest when the phone rings.

"What do you want?"

The girl on the other end of the line laughs, "I'm calling to request a song and to tell you that your taste in music is horrible."

"You are unnecessarily rude." Rachel says, not really having the energy to get into an argument.

"I'm only telling the truth." There's a pause. "Everyday."

"What?"

"My song request," The girl over enunciates her words as if Rachel is stupid. "Everyday. That's the song."

Rachel says, "No."

The girl only laughs before hanging up.

 

* * *

 

Rachel gets the next weekend off because she has dress rehearsal for the musical and it's after she comes home from said rehearsal that she next hears the girl's voice over the phone again. Santana is mixing some sort of alcoholic beverage while her phone sits on the counter on speaker.

"You get surgery when you get your appendix out." The girl is saying. " _You_ got a _boob job_."

"Yep. Sure did." Santana sounds only mildly annoyed. "If you were here right now, I'd slap you across the face."

If she had any doubts about Santana's conversation partner also being her High School Musical obsessed night shift tormentor, all of them disappear at the sound of that laugh.

Rachel stops at the door, unable to believe her ears. Her roommate knows this girl?

"Wait, hold on." Santana says when she looks up and sees Rachel still standing by the door. "Something's definitely wrong. My roommate's not talking. Call you back."

She hangs up and Rachel begins to take her jacket and shoes off while Santana studies her.

"What's wrong, hobbit? Thought you were over Frankenteen breaking up with you. It's been, like, three years."

"Six months." Rachel corrects her. "Who were you on the phone with?"

"Quinn Fabray. Friend from high school. You sure you're alright?"

"Why do you even care?" Rachel is aware this can be classified as overreacting, but right now all she wants to do is go to bed and plot about what she's going to say to Quinn Fabray the next time she has the _pleasure_ to speak to her. "I'm fine."

"Alright, alright." Santana holds her hands up defensively. "Britts is coming over tomorrow and you know how upset she gets when you pull your sad dwarf bullshit. Just didn't want a repeat."

Rachel is too busy thinking to really care about whatever Santana's saying.

 

* * *

 

"I know your name."

"What a way to greet a loyal listener." Quinn Fabray is her usual condescending self and Rachel wants none of it. "Are you adding stalking to your growing list of criminal offences?"

"I don't have a criminal record."

"I beg to differ." Rachel can tell that the girl is smiling. "There is not a single judge in the state of New York who wouldn't condemn you for public indecency after they see your playlists."

"You're the one who has a sick obsession with High School Musical."

"Your fascination with Broadway is positively criminal."

" _I'm_ going to hang up on you."

"Fine." Quinn says. "Fabulous."

Rachel is about to retort when she realizes the girl has just once again requested a song from three of the worst musical movies she's ever seen.

"Thanks for taking my request." Quinn Fabray says in a voice so sarcastic that it makes Rachel want to get on her elliptical to sweat off her frustration. "This is my favorite radio channel."

"Goodbye, Quinn."

 

* * *

 

Rachel keeps waiting for the day Quinn Fabray stops calling in to request High School Musical songs at three in the morning, but it never comes. The insults, however, lessen with each passing shift.

"Rachel Berry." Quinn greets her one night. "How are you tonight?"

Rachel almost chokes on her kale chips, "You're stalking me."

"You're surprised I know your name? You _do_ know that you clowns have a website." Quinn sounds like she's just realized something. "Wait, how _did_ you find me?"

"Mutual friend." Rachel says offhandedly. "You do know you can just put these ridiculous albums on a loop on your own iPod correct? There is really no need to make the rest of us suffer through these over-the-top musical numbers with you, Quinn."

"But where," Quinn's voice drops and Rachel is disgusted by the fact it sends a shiver down her spine. "would the fun be in that?"

It's a fair point and Rachel doesn't even bother going on a spiel in her head about this movie franchise before she puts on Quinn's request for the night.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes, Quinn phones without leaving a request which baffles Rachel because really _what is the point_ and also, the phone calls are beginning to lack insults.

She usually says _Hello, Rachel_ and _How are you, Rachel?_ and Rachel responds politely because that's how her fathers have raised her. Sometimes, Quinn asks about her day and after Rachel tells her about it, she asks about Quinn's day in return because that's the courteous thing to do.

Rachel tells Quinn about Jacob Ben Israel and how he sometimes follows her around and she likes that Quinn gets angry about the campus's lack of response to the problem on her behalf. She also tells Quinn about the musical and how she has a part in it and Quinn listens to all of her complaints about the production and even asks Rachel to sing something from it after she figures out that Rachel is the lead.

It's good practice, so Rachel does.

For a jackass, Rachel decides, Quinn really is quite friendly.

 

* * *

 

One day, while Santana is out doing god knows what, someone buzzes up to their apartment.

Rachel says, "Hello?"

There's a pause.

"You Are The Music In Me." Quinn says on a laugh. "So _you're_ Santana's pint-sized roommate."

"I hate that song." Rachel replies. "It implies that they don't have music without each other? That's just - "

"Are we really going to have a conversation over the intercom?" Quinn cuts in. "Because it's rather cold out here and I'd prefer to be let in."

Rachel hits the button to let her in and Quinn says, "Thank you."

Seeing Quinn for the first time acts like a catalyst for Rachel to begin rambling. Quinn is like, really pretty and as soon as she opens the door, Rachel just can't shut up.

"I really don't understand your love for these movies, Quinn. They don't even pretend to be using microphones in scenes that they're holding them and the one character who is actually passionate about productions and has any actual talent is alienated - "

"Rachel, it's not about the production quality. You're missing the whole point." Quinn says, shutting the door behind her with her shoulder. "It's about the spirit of theatre and how everyone, no matter what their background may be, can participate in it."

"But do they have to continuously humiliate Sharpay Evans? I mean isn't the spirit of theatre - " Rachel cuts herself off when she realizes Quinn has put down the bag that she was holding and is now headed back out the door. "Wait, why are you leaving?"

"I only came to drop off the purse I borrowed from Santana." Quinn opens the door. "And I'm hungry. So unless you're coming with me to get lunch, I'm going to have to pass on this discussion."

"I'll come have lunch with you." Rachel says.

Quinn looks a little surprised by the offer. She blinks and then she says, "I hope you know I don't kiss on the first date."

"Are you - " Rachel bites her lip. "Are you flirting with me?"

It's a whole different experience, watching Quinn's face while she's silent rather than imagining faceless expressions in her head. Rachel is amazed by how many emotions she can see filtering through Quinn's features.

"I am. I _have been_ for the past three months." She laughs a little. "Thanks for noticing."

"You insulted my love for Broadway." Is all Rachel can say.

"And you badmouthed my favorite movies." Quinn rolls her eyes. "I think we're even here, Rachel."

"I'm not letting you pay for my lunch."

"Unbelievable." Quinn mumbles. "I ask you out on a date and you - "

"You never asked!" Rachel crowds the other girl until Quinn doesn't have a choice but to walk out of the apartment. Rachel locks the door and double checks it before saying, "You can pay next time. This one's on me."

She turns around just in time to see Quinn raise an eyebrow. "There's gonna be a next time?"

"Quinn - "

"Can't hang up on me now, Rachel." Quinn laughs and the remnants of it stay in her eyes all throughout the meal they share.

 

* * *

 

Rachel learns two things.

One: Quinn Fabray is a liar.

Two: Kissing Quinn after their first date feels a lot like hearing a good song on the radio for the first time.


End file.
